Dragon Sniper Elite
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Desde la reunión de las facciones todo ha ido cuesta abajo. Nos vimos obligados a convertirnos en soldados, ahora no solo peleamos en el mundo mágico sino en el humano también. Les contare la historia de como gane esta guerra. Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei The Dragon Sniper
1. Chapter 1

**Azrael: Muy buenas a todos y felices fiestas hoy mi hermano Devil me ha dejado tomar el control de la progracion con este nuevo fic que YO e escrito. Espero que les guste.**

 **Devil: Como mi hermanito lo dijo vamos al capitulo...**

* * *

 _ **Dragon sniper elite**_

Vitacora de Hyodo Issei

Lunes 22 de noviembre de 2016:

Hoy se cumplen 6 años desde que empecé como tirador, es gracioso como empezó todo, ya casi no lo recuerdo, los términos adoptados por las tres facciones no le gustaron a todos, los renegados fueron tantos que empezaron una guerra muy pareja, todos tuvimos que actuar, nos llamamos el ejército aliado, soy un francotirador de la unidad de asalto demoniaca.

MISION O1 (TOMA DE HUNTER)

Inicie en esta fortaleza llamada WOLF FORTRESS es un punto vital para el transporte de suministros en las líneas de defensas, suelen haber ataques semanales, aquí cumplí un entrenamiento como tirador de precisión mágica, ahora es del enemigo, me envían aquí para preparar el terreno para tomar el campamento, mi equipo se retraso, estoy solo hasta medio día.

Estoy como a 200 metros de la entrada, un solo guardia distraído, tiro fácil. Saco mi rifle, tomo aire, aguanto la respiración y…

TASS

El guardia cae de espalda con la cabeza agujereada.

Los cambios de guardia son cada 2 horas, es el tiempo que tengo para entrar en la fortaleza.

Una motocicleta esta abajo como esperándome, medio tanque de combustible, puedo trancar el manubrio para que choque en la entrada, mientras entro en la retaguardia

Me subo en la motocicleta, calculo mi tiempo, corriendo no llegare a tiempo, salto antes de chocar, los arbustos me cubrirán a la perfección hasta llegar a la retaguardia.

Hay una escalera en la muralla, el guardia se dio la vuelta, lo mate por la espalda tomo su pistola, es personalizada , bastante silenciosa, me la quedo, debo encontrar la oficina del capitán, los binoculares con energía BoostedGear será de mucha ayuda, normalmente Ddraig no aprueba que use la Sacred Gear así, pero esta callado, observando.

Los guardias descubrirán el cadáver pronto, debo moverme rápido, el capitán está dirigiendo las reparaciones de la puerta, tomo los planos y proyectos y me voy a un punto seguro, tengo explosivos suficientes para matarlos a todos. Será una explosión grande, debo escapar antes que empiece. Me dejo ver por uno de los guardias, llamara al resto y me dará tiempo de plantarlas, una bomba de humo será suficiente para escapar volando en Balance Breaker.

Los planto con cuidado y preparo el detonador, necesito una salida, no puedo salir por donde vine pero tienen un lanza arpones en el ala este, puedo escapar por ahí, los guardias están cerca de un tanque de combustible una bala lo explotara sin dañar el lanzador, veo un camión viniendo en la lejanía, suministros seguramente, hay preparo una tirolesa y salgo sin que me detecten, a unos 500 metros esta el resto de mi equipo esperándome.

-Te tardaste.

-Pero henos aquí-dije presionando el detonador.

.

.

.

.

.

MISION: CUMPLIDA

.

.

.

.

.

Viernes 26 de noviembre de 2016

RIAS suele mandarme cartas cada semana, se preocupa por mí, quizá demasiado. Hoy un capitán de fuerzas especiales me recluto, tendré nuevo equipo y compañeros, a misiones especiales, el capitán me recluto a mí y a otros tres de nosotros, pero yo soy el único francotirador de la unidad, extraño esa época en que las chicas competían por mí, se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, ahora saco almas sementando el camino que piso, me están llevando en un camión de regreso a la tierra de los humanos.

.

.

.

.

Lunes 29 de noviembre de 2016

.

.

.

Estoy de vuelta en la tierra, a pasado tantos años, me pregunto qué excusa habrán puesto a mis padres para justificar mi ausencia, seguro algo estúpido, me llevan a una base secreta, es madia noche y esta lloviendo, es casi como en una película de james bond, nos detenemos en un puente viejo, me dicen que baje al rio, una escotilla se abre dejando ver una escalera al final hay una base completamente equipada, parece GI JOE.

El capitán estaba esperándome, es de pelo negro, barba, musculoso, con un parche con una gran cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, lleva el uniforme de gala con unos guantes de kick boxing

Dijo que me presentaría al resto del equipo

-Ella es lily23 una IA súper avanzada de última generación te ayudara en casi todo lo que le pidas.

-¿Le hablare a una tableta durante las misiones?

-Pero esta te responderá y solucionara tus problemas, gracias.

-Kirk, un perro de combate alterado genéticamente , también posee un lazo mental/mágico.

-¿Eso qué significa?

\- Un canal de comunicación cerrado indescifrable y siempre disponible, gracias de nuevo.

-¿Alguien con quien pueda hablar sin que sea raro?

-JHONN HUNT, domina varias artes como combate, espionaje, supervivencia, será tu compañero principal.

-¿Solo nosotros?

-Sus misiones serán en mayoría de sigilo, no necesitan un grupo grande.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi habitación es la 805, en el segundo pasillo a la derecha del segundo piso, Jhonn, tiene una colección increíble de cuchillos y habla con ellos como mujeres les cuenta piropos y los besa y me pregunta que opino de ellos, me termino regalando uno de ellos, está bastante bien cuidado, salvo por eso es buen tipo.

En la armería hay un tipo que parece estar loco, disparo todas las armas de su oficina con las culatas en su cabeza para ver si el culatazo puede mandar a alguien al hospital, no volvió a trabajar en dos semanas, luego tuvo temblores en las manos por un mes, al verme usar mi rifle dijo que mi técnica no corresponde a los aditamentos que le puse, me quito mi rifle diciendo que lo mejorara de acuerdo a mi técnica.

Hay un área de entrenamiento, en mi primer intento rompí el record de combate desarmado anterior, estoy acostumbrado a pelear con varios enemigos a la vez, desarmados creen que deben bajar el ritmo, o que deben contenerse, no, es donde deben exagerar, 12 enemigos a la vez no es ni la mitad de mi record, en esa ocasión pelee con 20, y armados, yo no tenía mi arma, me habían capturado y torturado por días, sin dormir o comer, un nombre falso fue suficiente para evitar problemas mayores.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Martes 6 de diciembre 2016

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, el capitán dice que primero debo aclimatarme al equipo nuevo, ya me estoy acostumbrando al equipo personalizado, irónicamente a lo único que no me acostumbro es al comunicador, siempre trabaje solo, es extraño saber que si no lo consigo como en el plan alguien puede morir a parte de mi,

Rías sigue mandándome cartas, ahora los demás me pasan cartas, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, ahora que estoy en fuerzas especiales, me dejan devolver cartas, ya que puedo morir en cualquier momento.

Xenovia y Kiba sirven en el frente nórdico, Asia y Koneko son enfermeras en los restos de una ciudad al sur, Rías y Akeno trabajan en logística con Sirtchetz-sama.

Hoy nos darán nuestra primera misión como equipo.

ESTO SE PONE INTERESANTE.

* * *

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora...**

 **Azrael: Les agradezco que ayan podido leer mi historia y solo dire que espero mejorar con el tiempo. Sin mas que decir se despiden...TheDevil...**

 **Devil:... Zero!**

 **Ambos: DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEWS ! :D**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos publico conocedor y respetado que solo busca los fics de mejor calidad e importados…. JAJAJAJA. Si claro… en fin como les decía aquí está el fic de nuestro pasante.**

 **Azrael: Hola a todos. Ahora con mi serie en marcha, soy un miembro oficial del Team TheDevilZero ahora puedo presentarme debidamente. Soy Azrael… eso es todo.**

 **Devil: Hoy estamos nosotros solos al mando pues Zero esta trabajando en una historia parodia de naruto y francamente en como IsseiGrampa. Antes que nada quiero decir que no la he olvidado, solo estoy actualizando ciertos fics primero.**

 **Azrael: Quiero dar gracias a todos por el apoyo y sin mas que decir…AL CAP!**

 **No poseemos ningún elemento de la saga…**

* * *

MISION 02(UN SOLDADO EN LAS ALTURAS)

(Issei Pov).

El coronel nos explica la operación en una pantalla por un trabajo de tres diapositivas en PowerPoint.

-Mi nombre es capitán Quill Matery y estoy al mando de esta base y este equipo.-se presento el capitán

-¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo?-pregunte.

-Su nombre es Román West, un traidor.

-¿Cómo lo eliminamos?

-Es lo que lo vuelve difícil, no lo haremos

-Pero es lo que se hace con los traidores

-El no nos traiciono, los traiciono a ellos, nos dará información, lo protegeremos.

-Ese no es mi fuerte, ¿no se lo puede dar a alguien más?

-No te preocupes Sr. Auditore, su objetivo es otro, quiero que maten a Lucas Black, su jefe

-¿Cómo sabemos que irá a matarlo personalmente?

-Según la información que tenemos del enemigo, es obligación de sus superiores ejecutar a desertores, lo hará sin duda

-¿Cómo lo encontraremos?

-Como una polilla a la luz-dijo una tercera voz

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-Yo….soy Batman….más o menos-dijo John imitando perfectamente a Batman, pero lo raro era que lo dijo sin mover los labios

-eso es magia y de la buena, ¿Qué es?

-Soy mudo y sordo por un accidente que tuve, este collar me permite escuchar y hablar-dijo mostrando un collar negro parecido a una correa de perro con un pequeño parlante y conectado a audífonos.

-Pero si tuvimos una conversación hoy temprano.

-Movimiento correcto de labios y buena sincronización.

-¿Alguien más tiene algún secreto que quiera compartir con la clase?

-*El perro habla oni-chan*-se escucho la voz de una niña proveniente de la tableta en el brazo de Issei.

-Díganme que no es una Loli…

- **(Esperemos que no)** -Issei escucho una voz en su cabeza

-¿Draig?

 **-(Kirk, lo de la telepatía es de doble sentido, un gusto conocerte).-** Dijo el perro

-¡¿POR QUE HABLAS POR UN COLLAR?!¿POR QUE EL PERRO HABLA?!¿POR QUE LA TABLETA NO ES MAYOR DE EDAD?!

-*No somos la brigada especial por nada…oni-chan, baka*-Dijo la tablet llamada Lily.

-¿te calmaste?-dijo el coronel con tono de irritado

-dame un segundo…ya estoy

-lily tiene la ubicación de Román, maten a Lucas y sin bajas aliadas,¿!que esperan?!

-A RODAR-dijo John con la voz de optimus prime

Salimos a las 6:00 de la mañana, prepare mi equipo y fui a buscar mi rifle de la armería de ese lunático, me encontré con John en el helicóptero con su traje personalizado

 **(Azrael: Traje de Nightwing en Young justice)**

Kirk iba con un chaleco antibalas y una cámara en el collar, también llevaba un bolsillo con municiones de todo tipo para francotirador, era como si las hubiera robado de Green Arrow

Lily manejo el helicóptero hasta la azotea de un edificio cerca del punto de extracción de Román, coloque un trípode para mi rifle y puse una silla y me quede esperando

-*Conéctame al rifle* –dijo lily con vergüenza.

-No es una computadora-Dije

-*puedo conectarme a la mira y asegurar el tiro más efectivo*

-estoy bien, gracias

-*Deadshot usa uno, y eso que él no lo necesita*

-hmhmh…..solo por esta vez

-*gracias!*

Mientras hablábamos Román salió del edificio como en el plan y una camioneta negra lo recogió como en el plan solo que lo subieron a la fuerza

-Issei-san, esos hombres no están registrados en la unión, no son aliados.

-dispara a los neumáticos-Dijo Issei a través de la tablet

-disparar causaría un choque, perderíamos el blanco

-¿podemos seguirlo?

-tengo una idea-dijo John encendiendo el helicóptero

Su plan era simple, entrar en el auto por rapel desde el helicóptero, en movimiento, mientras nos disparan, simple. Jonh fue el primero en hablar.

-el helicóptero no lleva armas, no podre acercarme mucho

-¿algo para caer?-Dije.

-no

Los seguimos hasta la autopista donde el camino era recto, perfecto para mi caída

-Issei, ¿listo?

-desciendo en…3

Solo dije eso para que una turbulencia me arrojara del helicóptero lejos del blanco

-ya vi esto en una película

-*pensamos en la misma ¿no?*

La respuesta era el equipo A, use el dragon shoot para utilizar la patada del disparo para coordinar mí caída al vehículo,

Al caer sobre el auto clave el cuchillo siendo este mi único punto de agarre

BLAM BLAM BLAM

Era el sonido de un tiroteo a través del techo del auto entre los raptores y mi revolver de confianza, me abalance al costado izquierdo para abrir la puerta y arrojar al copiloto tomando su lugar

-¿han visto Dedpool?-Dije con una sonrisa.

-es mi favorita-Respondio uno de los soldados

-pues ya sabe que sucede ahora

Y como lo prometido es deuda asesine a todos en el auto, mientras Lucas lanzaba a Román por la ventana siguiéndole, cuando el auto choco yo estaba fuera de peligro caminado hacia Lucas que de la forma en que se arrastraba se rompió una pierna

-¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Cabos sueltos?

-más de los que crees- Dijo el arrastrado.

-no tendrás que preocuparte por eso a donde iras

-no me mataras, ni tu general ni…

-lo quiero vivo soldado-Era el capitán hablando por el comunicador

-pero señ…

-Es más útil vivo

-si señor…

Lo llevamos en el helicóptero hasta la base como pidió el coronel, no pudimos salvar a Román pero capturamos a Lucas Black, podríamos sacarle la información a el que sería casi lo mismo,

MISION: CUMPLIDA

Jueves 8 de diciembre 2016

El tipo de mantenimiento nos recibió con cumplidos y celebración

Hizo una analogía rara de los ángeles de la muerte y sus alas, no la entendí, es un tipo con muchos misterios, iniciando por su nombre, Azrael, nadie sabe ni como lo contrataron.

Descubrí que el nombre de nuestro equipo es brigada especial beta, no es un nombre con estilo, John recomendó llamarnos como el de mantenimiento, Black Wing

El capitán le gusto la idea o quizá no le importo en lo absoluto pues no se resistió al cambio de nombre, nuestro nuevo nombre es:

Brigada especial Black Wing.

El capitán insistió en realizar personalmente el interrogatorio, nadie tenía un deseo urgente de interrogarlo por lo que nadie se interpuso entre el y el prisionero, mientras yo y el equipo festejábamos en una fiesta clandestina con pizza que compramos secretamente

Ignorando todo peligro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Devil: Eso es todo por hoy**

 **Azrae:l Aun no termino , solo un poco más, por favor.**

 **Devil: Deacuerdo.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la sala de interrogatorios Lucas esta esposado en la silla y el coronel entra en la habitación

-lo lamento señor, hice lo que pude pero…

-¡arriesgaste la misión para salvar tu triste pellejo!

El capitán con una mano arroja la mesa rompiéndola y con el otro toma del cuello a Lucas y lo alza golpeándolo contra la pared,

-pero señor, le soy más útil vivo

-eres más útil callado

En ese momento Lucas intenta patéticamente arañar al coronel pero el resultado es otro

La piel de su brazo es rasgada mostrando que es falsa y es un brazo robótico

El capitán sin esfuerzo le revienta la cabeza solo respondiendo al el charco de sangre

-callado….como una tumba

De repente una pantalla aparece en el brazo del coronel, un hombre con una máscara de gas extraña dice

-¿la amenaza fue erradicada?

-Sí señor, la infiltración sigue en curso, pasamos a la fase 2

* * *

 **Azrael: ahora si**

 **Devil: Que intenso…bueno con esto termina el cap, si les gusto pidan el tercer cap.**

 **Azrael: Mi especialidad son los comic y trama policiacas o militares, así que si tiene alguna idea estoy dispuesto a escucharla…sin más me despido.**

 **Devil: Recuerden dejar una review para este triste escritor de nombre AZRAEL.**

 **Azrael: Voy a fingir que no me siento ofendido…**

 **Devil: Mejor haslo pues te esperan muchas sorpresas en el baño de ahora en adelante… Nos vemos!**

 **Azrael: Espera ¿Qué clase de sorpresas?**

 **Devil: Solo dire que le daremos un nuevo significado a Bomba sucia…jeje**

 **BYE!**


End file.
